Sunlight
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: The sequel to Moonlight. Now that Harry's an arrancar, Ulquiorra's looking for a way to make his afterlife better.
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Vrazy: Yep! Here it is!**

**Guest 2: Kurōtadori means black bird. And thanks!**

**Angel4EverLostInLife: Tada!**

**Kenjo: I finally got to it...**

**Sakura Lisel: Generally, but I think of it as this, he was drug into Hueco Mundo where the reishi and spiritual pressure of all of the arrancar forced him to change faster. He had just been turned into an arrancar when Ulquiorra arrived.**

**Taira Yuiko: Tada!**

**GreenDrkness: Yeah... actually, Grimm's not going to die. lol. I hope you enjoy this.**

**animefreakpunk: Here it is!**

**Darxetta: Here you go!**

**Golden feathers Edward: Well, it's not the end, now.**

**DTDY: I hope that these following ones will make it better.**

**unknown wolf: a bird.**

**Fireotaku18: glad you liked.**

**JediBorme: Well, I finally got around to it.**

**Guest 1: Wrote it... *smiles***

**TheBlackSeaReaper: Thanks.**

**silverharpie17: Here it is.**

**kareso: Now, they get an eternity together.**

**Quetzalcoatls: Yep! And he was a birdish creature.**

**exaigon: Thanks!**

**Elspeth: I wrote a sequal, is this better?**

**Red Crow: It's done! *smiles***

** .Angel: Aww, don't cry! It'll get better.**

* * *

**Well, here's the first part of the sequel to Moonlight. (It'll be three total: the last is kind of choppy) I hope you enjoy.**

**Review please,**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Sunlight

Part 1

_**My heart is broken**_

_**Release me, I can't hold on**_

_**Deliver us**_

_**My heart is broken**_

_**Sweet sleep, my dark angel**_

_**Deliver us from sorrow's hold**_

_**-My Heart is Broken (Evanescence)**_

A teen with almost white skin, unruly black hair, and stunning green eyes looks over the endless expanse of sand that lies within his new home, Hueco Mundo. As he sits, waits, and watches, his lover, Ulquiorra holds him to his side, afraid to let him go for even a moment; he fears that someone will come to kill his only weakness who had been human just a few weeks earlier. "U'ra..." the boy whispers. "Will I ever get to see my friends again?"

"I do not know," the older arrancar answers truthfully. "I hope that you will but there is no guarantee."

"I know..." Silence overcomes them for a few moments while the sand blows in the wind. "I love you..."

"I love you too, Harry." Now that his Kurōtadori is no longer human, he fears that the boy will forget who he was and therefore calls him by his human name at least once a day. "I love you very much."

* * *

Orihime Inoue smiles down at the boy in her caretaker's arms; in the time that she's been here, she's seen a hidden side of him, a kind side.

"Ulquiorra," she asks, "why do you follow Aizen."

"I do not know," he responds. "At least, not anymore."

* * *

Harry stares down at the fight before him, fear gathering in his soul for his mate as said man fights the orange haired shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki; his soft cries alert Orihime who makes Uryu go to him. "Harry! Harry!" she calls, running up to embrace the teen. "It's okay. It's okay..."

"No it's not!" he wails. "That shinigami's going to kill him!" He clings to her with a savage might that neither the human nor quincy had seen ever before. "Make him stop! Make him stop, Hime!"

"I-I can't..." she whispers, watching as Ichigo's hollow attacks the weakening arrancar.

Green eyes glow with dark, dangerous power. "Then I will." His wand slides down into his hand, and he leaps down into the fray, throwing up a shield to protect the two of them. "Stand down," he growls only to have the sentiments returned by the horned hollow.

"Harry..." Ulquiorra breathes. "What are you doing?!"

The-boy-who-lived-only-to-be-killed-by-the-kitty-c at just grins and turns back to his opponent. "You should rest U'ra. I've got this." He raises his wand and shouts, _"confringo!"_ The spell surprises Ichigo's hollow and makes him take a step back, prompting Harry to follow._ "Reducto!" _Ichigo leaps away, not wanting to get so close to the boy who just destroyed half of a building. "What's wrong? Is magic too scary for you?! _Incendio!" _Ulquiorra looks on with wide eyes, fearing what Harry could do. "Get back here! _Carpe Retractum_!" Much to everyone's surprise and horror, minus Harry obviously, he drags the hollow towards him. "Alright... _Bombarda Maxima!"_ Ichigo is thrown backwards into the column, and his mask breaks, allowing the teen to be freed from his darker half.

Harry, barely standing on his platform of reshi now that he's no longer in terrible danger, walks slowly to his lover who's back on the ground with Orihime and Uryu. "Harry!" he cries, scooping him up into his arms, having turned back into his normal form. "Are you alright?"

"Fine..." he whispers. "I'm just a little bit tired." As their enemies watch, Harry falls asleep in his arms.

Ulquiorra sits across from the others, waiting for the questioning to begin. "Who exactly is he?" Ichigo asks.

The other green eyed arrancar sighs. "His name is Harry James Potter, and he is known as the-boy-who-lived. When he was a baby, a dark wizard, he is one as well, tried to kill him after murdering his parents, and the curse rebounded. So instead of killing him, it separated the other wizard from his body. Since then, he has been revered as the wizarding world's savior. Unfortunately, that wizard now has a new body and is trying to kill him; Lord Aizen just got to him first."

"Why did he try to protect you?" Uryu inquires, genuinely curious.

A soft smile, an odd sight to see, appears on the pale male's face. "We are lovers." He brushes the boy's unruly locks out of his face and stares directly into Ichigo's eyes. "I want to get him out of here, no matter the cost. He does not deserve such a life. He deserves to be loved and safe. I will help the Soul Society if you help me get him out of here."

"Deal."

* * *

Harry's POV

When I wake up, it's to the sound of arguments. "What's going on, U'ra?" I murmur and sit up in his lap. I rub the sleep from my eyes, knocking my glasses off of my nose in the process and making him laugh.

He rights them and kisses my forehead before saying. "We are going to leave this place, help the shinigami kill Lord Aizen, then I'm going to take you back home so you can finish school. Does that sound good to you?" I nod and lean into his chest. "I love you..."

"I love you more."

"I love you most..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Saissister: Thanks.**

**DTDY: *smile***

**Soul Vrazy: You're welcome! And I'm glad you like.**

**Silvermane1: Thanks.**

**pheonixfyre2552: Well there's not much exposed reaction, and I'm glad that you think so!**

**elvesknightren: I hope you like it! *smiles***

* * *

**Okay, so I forgot to mention this before, Harry's wand is basically his zanpactou. That's about it.**

**Oh! And enjoy.**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Sunlight

Part 2

_**To your grave I spoke,**_

_**Holding a red,**_

_**Red rose.**_

_**Gust of freezing cold air,**_

_**Whispers to me,**_

_**You're gone**_

_** Spent a lifetime of holding on,**_

_**Just to let go.**_

_**I guess I'll spend another lifetime,**_

_**Searching for a new hope.**_

_**-A New Hope (Broken**__**Iris)**_

Ulquiorra's POV

When I open the garganta, Harry shoots past me to shout at the still fighting arrancar. "Coyote! Hallibel! Call off your fraccion!" They turn to look at my boy who hugs the motherly figure in his life now around the waist. "No more fighting... I don't want the shinigami to hurt you."

"Harry!" Lilynette calls in her gun form. "You fucking dumbass, get off of the battlefield. If you get hurt, that bat will skin all of us!"

"No!" he cries. "I will not allow this to go on any futher. Hallibel, make some water for me, please." She nods, then he sends it over to the burning ring of fire. "How dare you?" he growls, green eyes taking on a murderous light. "You had Grimmy kill me... You left my family, my friends without a reason for my death... You are going to pay for that!" Before Aizen even knows what hit him, Lord Ichimaru pushes him and Lord Tosen towards the glowing green light of the killing curse. "_Avada Kedavra!" _Before our eyes, Aizen and Tosen start disintegrating, and Harry lowers his wand with a smirk. Silence reigns over the battlefield as he giggles, bouncing up and down. "Yay! Yay! I win! U'ra, I win!"

I sigh. "Yes, you did, Harry. Now get back over here before the shinigami decide that you are a threat."

A scowl comes to his face. "You are such a buzz kill. Shouldn't you be the one doing damage control. I'm supposed to get in trouble, and then you should save me."

"The last time I checked, you did just fine when you were fighting that basilisk, and the dragon."

"Both almost killed me!" His face has an indignant expression as if to say, 'you don't care about me, do you?'

"Well you do not have to worry about that now, do you?" I quirk an eyebrow, making him growl.

He stomps over to the arrancar who followed us out of Hueco Mundo, more specifically the one that killed him. "I'm living with Grimmjow now."

"What?!" the cat cries, eyes getting wide when the teen hugs him.

Harry's beautiful emerald pools glow brightly as he tries to get the other to save him. "You'll take care of me, right? You're my friend, aren't you, Grimmy?"

"Right. I'll always be your friend, Harry. Now please stop hugging me before Ulquiorra decapitates me." Harry merely giggles and clings to him tighter...

* * *

In the Soul Society:

Harry's POV

I laugh and run after Lilynette on or way to see Gigo who's still hospitalized. "Hurry up, slowpoke!"

"Shut up! I'm on my way!" We skid to a stop in front of Squad 4 before running inside, diving in between the people inside. "Excuse me!" I call, trying to make up for her rudeness. "Sorry! Excuse me!" The door to his room is unfortunately closed, resulting in us slamming into it. "Owe..."

Slowly, it opens, and a scared looking guy looks out. "Um... hello... can I help you?"

"Yeah, is Gigo Vega in there by chance?" I ask before Lily can do so in her rude manner.

He smiles. "Yes, he is. Would you like to see him?" I nod, and he moves out of the way. "I'm Hanataro Yamada. What are your names?"

"Lilynette Gingerbuck!"

I roll my eyes. "I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you Mr. Yamada!"

He looks surprised at that. "Call me Hanataro."

"Okay!" I smile widely and grab his hand. "It's nice to meet you Hanataro."

* * *

Third Person POV

Ulquiorra keeps his usual bored expression on to keep from betraying the fact that he's thinking about his lover right now instead of keeping his entire mindset on the meeting with the shinigami. Still he listens to them bicker about what they should do about the fact that the boy destined to kill the scourge of wizarding Europe is now dead and an arrancar. Finally, he has enough and speaks up. "Let him go back to the human world with a gigi. He has never eaten a single soul and never will; he gathers his energy from the people and things around him. He needs to go back and learn what he is not going to be able to stuck here. As you have been ruthlessly pointing out, Captain Kuchki, what could happen by allowing Voldemort to continue his life would be disastrous. So, let him go, and let me go with him."

"How can we trust you?" Shunsui asks.

"Ahh, a valid point, you will not anyways, but I will not _ever_ do something to put my lover in harms way!" He bites down on his lip to keep from raising his voice any higher. "I believe that we are done here."

He stands up and starts toward the door only to be stopped by Toushiro's voice. "I will go with you."

"Why do you care?" he growls.

"He's been coming to talk to me for the past few days. He really is a sweet boy."

"He is... And if I had not gotten involved with him, he would still be alive..."

"I don't think he minds." Toushiro gives one of his rare smiles. "He seems really happy with you."

"I like to think that he is..." Ulquiorra turns around and graces the other with one of his own. "Thank you for being so kind to him."

* * *

On the other side of the Seireitei, Harry jumps down from one of the gates to run away from his younger friends: Yachiru, who'd he'd met a few days earlier; Gigo and Lilynette while they're plaing tag and startles the gatekeeper in the process. "Catch me if you can!" he shouts, looking over his shoulder and therefore not seeing Ulquiorra who he runs right into. "Oops..."

"Hello, Harry." His lips crook just a little. "You need to go pack anything you have laying about."

"Why?"

"You are going back to school."


	3. Chapter 3

**Silvermane1: Thanks!**

**pheonixfyre2552: I'm glad you like, and this would be Harry's fifth still. And he's not going to be a bad guy.**

* * *

**Well, here's the last one.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Sunlight

Part 3

_**Because I loved you so much, **_

_**I gave you everything I had treasured. **_

_**I've given you everything I could offer, **_

_**but still, I have no regret.**_

_**-Sunset Love Suicide (GUMI)**_

Harry's POV

The giant doors of the Great Hall open at the slightest push for me, even in my weak gigi, and the moment they swing open, making such a loud clatter, everyone looks up, expecting Filch to come in with some sort of 'emergency'. Calls of my name fill the air, and I feel a smile crook my mouth; it's nice to know that I was missed after my death. "Hi, everyone. Did you miss me?"

* * *

Across from Dumbledore, Ulquiorra and I sit and attempt to explain the situation; thank God that he knows all about shinigami and their dark counterparts. "So, you've come back to us then." I nod, not trusting myself to speak and clutch to my lover's hand. "Well, you didn't miss much class, but I think that your club would like to get started on lessons again."

"I'll get right on it."

He dismisses us with full confidence for our treatment of what U'ra would call 'trash' with the words, "it's great to have you back, Mr. Potter."

* * *

After class with the next day, Ulquiorra and I take off into the Forbidden Forest for a little midnight practice with my magic verses his own abilities where no one can be accidently killed by our spiritual pressure. _"Expulso!" _He jumps backwards to avoid my spell and raises an eyebrow at my forwardness tonight; normally I'd be so scared to harm him, but I've quickly learned that as long as I don't use horrific curses he can mend himself very quickly._ "Reducto! Confringo!"_

He keeps avoid each and every spell with a smirk on his face. "Is that all you have?"

"No way in hell!"

* * *

When it comes time for me to go to Umbitch's class, I try to keep Ulquiorra outside to keep him from murdering the toad, but he won't have any of it and instead follows me, siting in the chair right at the wall and drawing me into his lap. "Why couldn't you have just stayed outside of class with Toushiro?"

"Because I wish to know more about this class and why you were so against me coming."

I sigh and murmur, "don't say I didn't warn you..." Leaning back against him, my head on his shoulder, I close my eyes and curl my right hand around his in an attempt to relax only to shoot forward when the doors open.

"Wands away!" She strides right up to the front of the class, her heels clicking on the floor, and spins around to stare at the newcomer in her classroom. "Who are you?" she growls, looking right at my violent lover.

He looks into my eyes before turning his attention to her. "I am Ulquiorra Schiffer, Harry's boyfriend, and I am spending time with him in class today. I do not like having him out of my sight. And I was wondering why you do not allow them to practice magic in a class that requires such things. Why is that?"

She puts on the most pleasant face she can, but it looks pained and beyond false. "It is the hope of the ministry that we can teach students in a safe, risk-free manner."

"Trash."

"Excuse me!" she shouts. "What did you just call me?!"

"Trash," Ulquiorra replies, scooping me up in his arms before tossing me over his shoulder like a sack. "We are leaving this classroom, and you will not be taking it, Kurōtadori."

"But I need it to pass my OWLs!" I whine.

"We will get you a private tutor."

"How did I get mixed up with a possessive bastard like you?"

"We met and talked, remember? You were crying..."

I smile and hug my arrancar. "You held me and told me that I was special... that I didn't deserve to be hated... that I wasn't trash or a freak... You cared about me... I love you, U'ra."

* * *

Third Person POV

About two months after his return, Harry's called up to Dumbledore's office and told about the thing that had inhabited his body before his death; Ulquiorra and he decide that they're going to need the help of those who now follow them.

"They're called horcruxes," Harry relays, scanning the assembled crowd of arrancar with a sense of pride that they'd come to his aid without Ulquiorra calling them. "They can be ordinary objects, such as a book and are very powerful. They can only be killed by extreme conditions or venom from a basilisk: the latter I have plenty of. We can feel their dark presence without a single problem, therefore, we should be able to find them." Avada Kedavra colored eyes gleam as he finishes his speech. "Now, who's going to help me?!" The crowd's shouts become a roar, much like a lion's, a Gryffindor lion's. "Then let's get to work!"

* * *

Three Months Later:

"I'm going to find him, U'ra."

"And fight him head on, I am guessing."

I lay my head on his chest and whisper, "yeah. I want to end this now. Except for the blasted snake, all of the rest of the horcruxes are gone..."

"Let me come with you."

"Alright," he agrees while secretly thinking about betraying the one he loves, and under the moon's blessed light, he sneaks out of Hueco Mundo and travels into the human world, more specifically Malfoy Mansion.

He slips inside, past all of the Death Eaters playing guard with the help of the invisibility cloak that he's wearing over his white uniform and walks towards the sound of voices, a broken grin on his face. Coming upon these giant doors, he slams them open to see Voldemort on throne. "What's up, Tom?"

"Potter!" In an instant, the Dark Lord has his wand trained on him and throws out the cruciatus curse, causing Harry to fall to his knees at the unexpected attack. "Come to die, I see," he drawls as he stands and comes to b eright in front of his enemy.

Harry glares up at him defiantly and grasps his wand tight enough to turn his fingers white. "I won't lose," he whispers. "I'll win for him..." He stands up and launches himself forward, claws catching the Dark Lord in the shoulder so he can reach across him for his wand.

Once he's got it, he jumps back and grabs the basilisk fang in his pocket, throwing it right into Nagini's skull. As she and the horcrux inside of her die, Voldemort gasps and clutches his heart. "No..."

"Yes." Harry smirks and runs his fingers down the length of his wand, saying, "curse, Kurōtadori..." And the room turns black. In the darkness, screams resound as an unseen assailant, Harry murders everyone in his path before pressing a sword right o the Dark Lord's neck. "Bye, bye, Tom." His head rolls on the ground.

* * *

"So am I in trouble for leaving?" Harry asks, giving Ulquiorra a cheeky grin.

"Yes you are..."

"Then you'll have to punish~ me..." Ulquiorra blushes.


End file.
